Conventionally, as a cable for high-frequency alternating-current power transmission, one including a magnetic shield is proposed (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). In the cable described in Patent Literature 1, an outside of a pair of electric wires having different phases from each other is covered with a magnetic shield to reduce leakage flux, which is particularly problematic at the time of transmission of high-frequency alternating-current power.